


Marked

by calamityqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Jango Fett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, Marking, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Possessive! Jango, Reader-Insert, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexual Content, Sexual comments made towards reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: **My first A/B/O work, please be kind! And feel free to give me suggestions on how to improve!**While trying to strike a deal with a contact for information on his bounty, Jango must act on his desires to claim you-- before another Alpha does.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Original Female Character(s), Jango Fett/Reader, Jango Fett/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Marked

“You go to the contact while I get us drinks?” you asked before entering the Cantina, turning to face your armored partner. 

“Sounds good,” Jango grunted as the two of you entered the cantina, quickly scanning the crowd of people before finding the contact in a dark back corner, just where he said he would be. Nudging your arm to get your attention, Jango jerked his helmet over to where the contact was sitting, and then left your side to walk over. 

If you were alone in this cantina, you would have been terrified, being an unmated omega in a room filled to the brim with alphas. The almost overwhelming scent of the alpha-filled cantina should have daunted you. However, all these alphas saw who you entered with-- Jango Fett, the most renown bounty hunter in the galaxy. He was an alpha even other alphas knew not to mess with, and hopefully, seeing you walk in with him, the other alpha’s would see you were under his protection and leave you be. 

Though if you were honest with yourself, you wished you and Jango were more than just business partners. You never thought you would be “mad with desire” over alphas like your omega friends were, but all of that changed when you met Jango. His dominant scent was intoxicating, a smooth mix of pine, a campfire, and something that was just undeniably Jango; you couldn’t put a name to it, besides that it was him. Though he was a bit cold to you at first, he slowly opened up to you, and now it felt like you were more friends than just his mechanic. But alas, you were sure you were nothing more to the bounty hunter, and your dreams of being his omega were just that-- dreams. 

»»————- ★ ————-««

When Jango sat at the booth the contact was at, he made sure to sit where he could see you in his peripherals. He knew that most alphas wouldn’t approach you, since you walked in with him, but he knew that there were some young ones that didn’t know their place just yet. 

Even though he hadn’t made it known to you, Jango considered you as his. He never felt such a great attachment to an omega in his life-- his usual interactions with omegas were quick fucks in a brothel during one of his ruts, or dragging one in as a bounty. But you, fuck, you changed everyting for him. He wanted to scent you, mark you as his so no one else would dare touch you. Your scent always put him in a better mood, and he had to lock himself in his room or in the Slave I’s cockpit during your suppressed heats, because he didn’t want to treat you the way he treated other omegas-- he wanted to treat you like the goddess that you were. 

But he wasn’t used to this kind of feeling, he didn’t know how to act. So instead of telling you his feelings outright, he tried to display it, in his own strange version of courting. Giving you one of his blasters, making food for you, buying things for you in the market that he thought you would like. Even in this method of showing affection, he still wasn’t sure of your feelings for him. 

“How much do you want for the information?” Jango tore his eyes away from you to glance at the contact. The contact was another human male, an alpha a few years younger than Jango was. He hummed in thought, and Jango noticed the contact’s dark eyes flickered over to you, and Jango felt his heart clench in his chest. 

“That omega you came in with is in your employ, isn’t she?” the man asked, he glanced at Jango for a brief moment before he turned his attention back to you, “If she were in my employ, I would’ve bedded her the moment she stepped on my ship. Damn prettiest omega in the parsec, it’s a travesty you haven’t marked her, Fett--” the contact raked his eyes up your form as you stood at the bar, waiting patiently for your drinks, “Let me have her for the night, and I’ll give you the information.” 

“Fuck no,” Jango growled, his hand subtly moving to grip his blaster in its holster, “there’s no fucking way I’m letting you take her. She’s mine.” 

“She’s unclaimed, Fett, she’s fair game. You had your chance and you passed it up, I want my chance.” The contact turned to face Jango, his eyes set in challenge, seemingly ready to fight the bounty hunter for the chance to bed you. 

“Last chance to change the deal,” Jango warned, slowly moving his blaster out of its holster, “I’ll give you 300 credits for the information.” 

“Do you want the information or not, Fett--” the contact’s eyes widened as he fell back in his chair, a blaster bolt seared through his chest. 

The cantina was silent for a moment, everyone looking at the bounty hunter in shock and fear before turning back to their conversations, occasionally glancing at him and whispering. 

He smelled you before he saw you. Your scent was always intoxicating to him, but the subtle scent arousal that was mixed in with it drove him wild. You were staring at him, your eyes wide, gripping the drinks tight in your hands, and your thighs clenched together. A low growl escaped his throat. 

»»————- ★ ————-««

Jango got up hastily, shoving his helmet back on his head, grabbing the holodisk that held all the information he needed from the contact’s corpse, and stalked up to you. He grabbed the drinks out of your hands and slammed them on the table, he then snatched your hand and dragged you out of the cantina. Unable to wait, he pulled you into the closest alleyway and pressed you against the wall, ripping off his helmet before he rubbed his nose against your neck’s scent gland. Then he rubbed his cheek against yours as his hands started to wander your body. It took your brain a moment to process the fact that he was scenting you, and your body melted into his at the realization, whimpering quietly. 

“Did you hear what he said, cyar’ika?” Jango rumbled, once again pressing his nose to your scent gland, inhaling your soothing scent deeply.

“Yes,” you whispered, “he wanted to bed me, in exchange for the information you needed.” You gasped quietly as Jango’s grip on you tightened, and he pressed you harder against the cold alley wall. 

“I want to make you mine, omega. I want the whole fucking galaxy to know who you belong to,” he paused before pressing his forehead against yours, “I love you, and I know I haven’t made that clear, but I’ve never felt like this before and--” you silenced him with a kiss to his lips, one that he quickly reacted to, sliding his hands down to your ass and cupping them. 

“I love you too, Jango,” you admitted against his lips, your face heating as you pressed your nose into his scent gland, inhaling and pressing a soft kiss to it, and you felt him shutter under your lips, “I want to be your omega, Jango,” you picked your head up to look him in the eyes, desire shining through, “claim, me, alpha,” you begged. 

Jango hastily scooped you up into his arms, clumsily shoving the helmet on his head, “Hold on tight, pretty girl,” he warned before activating his jetpack, taking to the sky. You held onto him for dear life, shrieking and giggling, nuzzling your head into the exposed portion of his neck. 

Landing with ease outside the Slave I, Jango didn’t even put you down, instead carrying you onto the ship, using his vambrace to close the entrance, and whisking you to his room. Once there, he tossed you onto his bed with a grunt, and you gasped excitedly. Ripping off his helmet once again, you felt the heat behind Jango’s stare as he soaked in the image of you on his bed-- an image he dreamed so often about. 

“Be a good little omega for me and start taking off your clothes, baby,” he ordered, and you hastily complied, pulling off your tunic and kicking off your shoes before shimmying out of your pants and your soaked panties. After removing your breast bindings, Jango pulled you to him, pressing a passionate kiss to your lips, one which you quickly reciprocated. His presence completely dominated you, and you melted into it, letting him take full control of you. Pulling his lips away from yours, Jango nudged his nose against your scent gland again before giving it a soft kiss, kissing his way down your neck until his lips met your mating gland. 

“Alpha.” you sighed as he pressed multiple kisses to the sensitive flesh, gently running his teeth over the spot, but not sinking in, and you whined. “Not quite yet, sweetheart,” Jango tsked, his voice gaining a husk to it that made you dizzy in the best possible way.

He moved you to lay on the bed again, straddling you as he worked his way down your body, kissing and sucking at your breasts, muttering about how he’d love to see them swell up with milk, and you mewled quietly. He grinned against your stomach at that, and continued to kiss his way down your body. 

“Fucking beautiful, you’re perfect, little omega,” Jango praised as he threw your legs over his muscled shoulders, kissing his way up your legs to your apex, “so perfect, and all mine,” he rumbled and nudged his nose at the scent gland on your thigh, inhaling your aroused scent before shooting you a playful smirk and diving face first into your slick. 

The keening moan you let out was so loud you should have been embarrassed, but the loud, wrecked moan Jango let out at your taste eased your qualms about being too loud. He ate you out like a man dying of thirst in the middle of the Tatooine desert, and he looked up at you like you were all the stars in the sky. Your hands snaked into the short curls on the top of his head and pulled lightly, your head falling back on the mattress as your alpha pleasured you. 

“Alpha, Jango-o,” you moaned, arching your back, your release edging closer by the second. Your alpha chuckled up at your desperate state, pulling away only to ask, “are you close omega?” before diving back in, sucking your clit harshly and moving to dive his tongue back into you. 

You cried out at your release, pushing your pulsing cunt into his face as more slick poured out, and Jango groaned your name into your cunt as he licked up as much as he could. He only stopped when you pushed on his face, the overstimulation just too much for you. 

“Alpha, mark me, please,” you whined, reaching pitifully for him, “I need you, need you in me.” Jango chuckled as he picked his head up from your cunt, wiping the juices that coated his lips with the back of his hand. He adored how needy you were-- and you weren’t even in heat. 

“Don’t worry cyar’ika, I’ll mark you,” he made his way up your body, coming to straddle your hips, pressing his aching length to your entrance. Leaning down, his lips brushed over your scent gland, then your mating gland. Jango growled your name, “are you ready to be mine and mine alone?”

“Yes,” you sighed, looking him in the eyes as you tilted your neck to give him a better angle, “I’m yours Jango, alpha. I love you.” 

Jango’s chest rumbled in pleasure, pressing a soft kiss to your mating gland, “I love you,” he murmured before sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin and sliding his hard cock into your tight heat. You cradled his head as he continued to bite and suck at the mark, making sure it stayed. You mewled in pleasure, the bites and his cock sending waves of electric pleasure through you. You both groaned in pleasure when he filled you to the hilt, stilling for a moment for Jango to bear his mating glad to you. You sighed happily as you leaned up, pressing a kiss to the skin before biting it, completing the mating ritual making you his omega and he your alpha. 

“Now let your alpha fuck you, omega,” Jango growled, nudging his nose against yours as he began his pace, snapping his hips into yours. You cried out, grabbing his shoulders as he railed into you. 

Praises fell from his lips at every thrust, “So fucking tight, omega. You were just made to take my cock, weren’t you cyar’ika?” “So good for me, babygirl, fuck. So good for me, and only for me.”

“Yes!” you cried out as Jango hit that one spot deep inside that made you see stars, “Alpha, oh fuck, I’m yours, only yours,” you whined as you came undone around him, the sqeltching sounds of your coupling made louder as your slick covered his cock. 

“Good girl, omega,” Jango growled, his thrusts stuttering as his knot started expanding at the base of his cock, “you ready to take your alpha’s knot pretty girl?” he pressed his face against your neck, biting and sucking at the skin to create a deep purple mark. You whined out a yes, and he slowly started working the steadily growing knot inside your tight walls. Jango growled out your name when his entire knot slipped in, pulling you tight to him as his cum coated your walls. 

As gently as he could, Jango shifted so that he was laying on the bed, and you were on top of him, resting your head against his chest. His hands ran up and down your back, massaging any tense places while he cooed in your ear, telling you how wonderful you were for him, and how much he adored you. You hummed in contentedness, nuzzling your face into his chest, looking up at him as if he were the entire universe. He was your entire universe, and you were his.


End file.
